The Meeting of a Stranger
by Poptartssss
Summary: Eragon and the others meet someone after leaving the city of Tarnag. What role will this suspicious character play in his adventures. My first story so review so I can make the other chapters to your liking. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Shortly after leaving the dwarven city a young man appeared out of no where. He looked to be my height but seemed older and had black hair. He also had a muscular physique and appeared to be a warrior and the long sword on his hip confirmed it.

"And where might you be going sir?" Arya asked in a suspicious manner. I couldn't blame her. You usually don't see any humans wander within dwarven territory.

"Nowhere in particular lady elf, I have heard rumors that there was a dragon rider in a dwarven city and so I came here to ask if I can join you on your quest to Ellesmera." The stranger seemed confident that he could sway Arya to think that he could come with us.

Before I could respond to anything Arya said "Alright but you must interfere with anything that happens. Is that agreed?" I was shocked I could not see why Arya would accept this offer from a stranger.

"Of course," He happily said.

"Now before we continue may I ask what your name is?"

"It would be Theradin," He responded while picking up his belongings.

We all continued along the path without saying a word. Theradin was close behind humming to himself while admiring the plains and as long as he meant us no harm then it would be ok.This was going to be a long journey.

* * *

**Sorry this is so short but the rest won't be. Well depending on your views as short.**

**Please Read and Review. I have the whole story written out but I need reviews to change them to your liking. This is my first story so please help.**


	2. Chapter 2

Well now that I have joined the group I can just sit back and enjoy the ride. While I was talking to the group, with my mind I tried to convince Arya to reconsider her decision. She was of coarse surprised that I new much about magic that and beyond any regular human and so she agreed that I tag along.

We came to a halt to set up camp. I went out to get some more fire wood when I heard yelling. I ran back as fast as I could and saw Eragon writhing in pain. It looked like his back was hurting him.

"I can help him," I said in a calm voice. "But you must swear in the ancient language to never reveal this to anyone." Arya was the first to swear and after much help so did the dwarves.

I put my hand on Eragon's shoulder and concentrated. Soon my hands started to glow a bright yellow and Eragon stopped moving and was fast asleep. I picked him up and lay him in his tent.

"What was that? I've never seen anything like it." Said Arya in a calm voice. She had a steady expression, something many elves do I guess.

I lie back against a tree and let out a sigh. 'That took more energy out of me than I had expected.' It looked like that wasn't only a wound of the flesh.

"That," I began "Was my own type of magic. I will not explain to you what kind of magic it was but at least it worked. For now at least he can rest in peace."

Arya of coarse didn't like this answer. She got up and went to go sit by Eragon's side. I sat against the tree and listened to the night. Later I heard a rustling and Eragon came from his tent. He looked quite angry. He came to get his food and one of the dwarves said "You bear a heavy burden Shadeslayer." He grumbled something and moved on.

While he and the dwarves were talking I announced that I would be sleeping in the woods because it helps me think. Knowing I was being followed I took a series of twists and turns and stopped behind a tree.

I suspected it was Arya since know one could have followed me like this except an elf. And sure enough she came around the corner looking left and right.

"You need something?" I asked. She turned around quickly and glared at me. I can see this because I directed my power into my eyes so that I can see clearer.

"Yes, well I was wondering where you were going?" she said still staring at me for any sign as to my true intention. Ah the persistency of an elf.

"I told you sleeping in the forest help me think," I said matter-of-factly "Besides I seriously doubt that is the reason you came all this way to ask me where I was going."

"I would also like to know who you actually are and what your business with us is."

"I will say this once. My name is Theradin and that is all I will say and all you need to know. Now if you don't mind I'd like to get some sleep."

"Yes of coarse." She watched me carefully and left.

Making sure she was truly gone, I used a fraction of my power to jump up and on a branch way up in a tree. 'Now this is more like it.' I took a quick look around and fell fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up and went to the camp and found Shrrgnien guarding the camp. I didn't see Saphira or Arya anywhere so I heightened my sense of hearing so I knew where they were. I then went into the forest and leapt into the tree and caught sight of the Saphira and Arya sitting side by side watching the horizon. A moment later Eragon came into view and sat next to Saphira. He sat there a while, looked at Arya and back.

I jumped out of the tree and landed behind everyone. Everyone was startled but saw me and looked back to witness the last few moments. "This is what makes my wandering days worth while. There may be some bad times but you can always be assured to look forward to something like this."

They both looked at me but I was just smiling and looking at the colors in the sky. "Yes," whispered Arya although I think it was unintentional, she meant it.

We packed up and started moving on. While on the paddling I took a few glances at Eragon and one in a while he would have the grin on his face. There was not much to do so we kept going down the river.

We continued down the stream with Eragon asking questions the whole way. I just sat there and did as I was told.

After a while I got bored and decided to stretch out my powers. Without any warning I hopped into the water came up and said I was going to take a dip. Everybody said it was ok so I just dove in.

I swam out of sight of the boat entered the woods and jumped. Using the energy I can muster up I boosted myself and soared through the air.

I was finally free. Flying was truly refreshing. I made sure to stay away from the river so that I was not seen. All of a sudden a large blue object headed my way. Saphira hovered right in front of me and looked astonished.

_What are you doing up here? I didn't know your kind can fly._ She asked. I didn't think that an astonished dragon wasn't something you see everyday but I can still see it on her face.

"I specially trained myself for this kind of thing and I can do a lot more. No don't tell anybody. You must promise me this." I said "Now let's see what you can do against another flier."

As soon as I said those words I dove down and Saphira pursued. Her first attack was to be expected. A burst of blue flame emanated from her mouth but I quickly dodged it and threw a red energy ball. It wasn't lethal but I would still sting. It hit her square in the chest while trying to pull up.

_You didn't tell me you could do that!_ She scolded

"You didn't ask," I laughed and flew straight.

I went past her and loosed another ball of energy. She countered with fire and they both exploded with a soft bang on contact. I was waiting for her to come through the smoke but nothing came. Suddenly to the right of me Saphira was nose diving at me at an alarming rate.

I tried to maneuver myself out of the way but it was too late. She got me right in the gut. I went tumbling down. I tried slowing myself but I was going down too fast. Saphira went passed me and caught me in mid air.

"That was a nice move. I never saw that coming," I said while rubbing my aching stomach.

_I know _she said.

I don't think they saw me leave or on Saphira's back as we dove into the water. I got out and my fellow adventurers helped me on the boat.

"Did you have a good swim?" Eragon said. He was eyeing me suspiciously. I figured Saphira must have told him something before I made her swear under oath.

"Why yes I did. You should try it, it's quite refreshing," I said in a happy mood.

Saphira and I discussed of when we should train again and we decided that it would be a good Idea to train at Ellesmera once we get there.


End file.
